Articles of wearing apparel such as socks such as those of the type commonly worn by young children or juveniles are formed with a foot section terminating in an ankle component which extends a distance upwardly over the person's ankle and lower portion of the leg. This ankle portion is commonly fabricated from fabric materials such as by knitting or weaving and some attempts have been made to enhance the decorative appearance of this ankle section. The socks are often formed in various colors to effect either complemental or contrasting color effects with other articles worn by the person. There have also been some attempts to modify the conventional weaving or knitting to introduce more pleasing visual appearance to the ankle section. Attempts have also been made by the persons wearing the socks to enhance their visual appearance by either turning the ankle section over onto itself to form an inverted cuff or to otherwise arrange the ankle section in various manners to provide a different visual appearance. However, either the techniques of fabrication or the decorative features incorporated through fabrication or the technique of fitting the sock on the ankle generally leave the overall impression of an ordinary tubular ankle section which encases the person's ankle and lower portion of the leg.